


Mistletoe Kisses

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty hangs up mistletoe with a note that says "If two people get caught under here at the same time, you have to kiss. It's tradition." True feelings are finally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

Monty placed the mistletoe on the entrance to the dropship with a note next to it. “If two people get caught under here at the same time, you have to kiss. It’s a tradition,” was scrawled in sloppy handwriting on the note that was nailed in next to it. He figured he would try his best to maybe spread some holiday cheer. Now that snow was on the ground, it was harder to find food, and they were even more likely to die of hypothermia, despite having tons of blankets and tents set up. He walked back to his tent, not wanting to get caught under the mistletoe himself just yet. It wasn’t that he would hate getting a kiss on the cheek, or even on the lips, but he just wanted to kiss Jasper before kissing anybody else.

As the next few days went by, tons of people took notice and stuck to tradition. A few of the kisses were expected from everybody, such as Clarke and Abby always giving each other a kiss on the cheek before getting back to whatever they were working on. When Octavia came to check in on how Lincoln was doing, Bellamy usually made sure to catch her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek so she wouldn’t have to kiss anybody else. Octavia rolled her eyes half the time, but was still grateful for her older brother looking out for her, even if she wouldn’t tell him directly. Even Raven giving Wick a kiss or two wasn’t seen as that weird. Ever since they had met, they had realized that they were actually a pretty good match for each other, and the whole camp knew it. Monty realized that he hadn’t seen Jasper anywhere near the dropship lately, and was both overjoyed but also confused at the same time. He figured Jasper didn’t really care much for getting kissed and never brought it up to him.

Murphy took the mistletoe being hung up to his advantage whenever he could. He caught Clarke once, but before he could give her a kiss on the cheek she slapped him and left a red mark that was there for the rest of the day. He quickly learned to not mess with her. However, he still hadn’t got to kiss the person he really wanted to: Bellamy. Though he wouldn’t actually tell him face to face, he had somehow fallen in love with him over the last few months, even though he had tried to kill him when they first got down to earth. Murphy had gotten his revenge though, and figured that if both of them tried to kill each other, it could just be forgotten. _It was only when we were first on the ground. We were all trying to survive. Besides, that’s in the past now,_ he reasoned. He had hoped for months that Bellamy could put it aside, but he didn’t expect it. Murphy leaned up against the side of the dropship, waiting for Bellamy to walk up. He saw people come and go, but didn’t trouble them, although while he was waiting he decided it would be funny to give Finn a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t expect him to blush. Murphy started snickering as Finn mumbled out a quick “I’m gonna go check on Raven,” before he dashed away as quick as he could.

Murphy sat down and waited for a few more hours since he didn’t have anything else to do. He could’ve helped with the fire, but Monty, Jasper, and Octavia seemed to make the biggest fires, and he didn’t want to interrupt them. As Bellamy walked towards the dropship, he let out an irritated sigh. _Why does Murphy have to be here right now? I’m just trying to get a walkie-talkie before going out in the morning. Well, looks like I have to face him. It can’t be too bad, I guess._ Bellamy purposely slowed down, trying to take up as much time as possible before facing Murphy. He knew that Murphy had been waiting for him the whole day, and though it was creepy in a way, for some reason it also sort of flattered him. _No Bellamy, you do not want to kiss him. He tried to murder you,_ he reminded himself. As Murphy stood up, Bellamy stopped walking.

“Tomorrow see again, and do not kill the spirit of love with a perpetual dullness,” Murphy yelled out with a smirk on his face. _Is Murphy seriously quoting Shakespeare right now?_ Bellamy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked closer towards Murphy.

“Beat it, Murphy,” Bellamy said as he was standing next to him.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” Murphy quoted as a reply. He had always loved Shakespeare’s sonnets for some reason that he couldn’t quite place. Having a few of them memorized definitely came in handy whenever he wanted to embarrass somebody, seeing as all he had to do was start quoting something about love and he watched their face turn red. As Bellamy started to walk into the dropship, Murphy pulled him back by his arm. He looked up at the mistletoe and back to Bellamy, who currently had a look of confusion on his face, though he didn’t look particularly annoyed.

“Fine let’s just get it over with,” Bellamy whispered, not wanting anybody to hear that he was actually agreeing to this. Even though everybody was around the huge, blazing fire at this point, he didn’t feel like explaining why he was kissing Murphy and why he was actually fine with it. Murphy grinned and raised his eyebrows before wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s waist. Bellamy glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, and then leaned in so he could press his lips against Murphy’s. At first the kiss was rough and eager, but eventually moved into something sweeter and slower. Bellamy ran his fingers through Murphy’s hair as Murphy started to place kisses along Bellamy’s neck, causing him to moan quietly.

“You were the one worried about getting caught, but you’re the one who can’t keep quiet,” Murphy teased. Bellamy started to blush as he gave Murphy one last quick kiss before joining everybody else by the fire. Murphy hung back, knowing that Bellamy would never admit he enjoyed the kiss. He knew he did though, and that was what mattered most to him. Bellamy sat down next to Jasper and immediately got a few curious stares.

“What is it?” Bellamy asked.

“You’ve got a hickey on your neck,” Monty replied.

“Oh. I uh, I can explain,” Bellamy responded, knowing he could easily lie his way out of this one.

“No need to. We all knew you liked Clarke, but we didn’t think you had gone that far yet,” Monty commented. Bellamy let out a silent sigh of relief as he enjoyed spending the rest of the night around the fire, only tensing up for a second when Murphy came to join them.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to,” Murphy whispered to Bellamy. As the fire died down, Bellamy wrapped his arm around Murphy’s waist. It was only Monty and Jasper sitting next to them, and he knew that neither of them would say anything, so he didn’t care too much. He glanced over at them and realized that Monty was slowly inching closer to Jasper by the second. _One more inch and he’ll practically be sitting on top of him. Can’t Jasper see that Monty has a thing for him?_ Murphy tapped Bellamy on the shoulder, and as he turned his face he was met with another kiss. This time Bellamy grinned into the kiss and noticed that the reason he didn’t mind kissing Murphy was because he had actually grown closer to him than anybody else. Clarke was always working on something, Raven and Wick were constantly exchanging jokes laced with sarcasm, and Monty and Jasper were practically inseparable. He had grown to depend on Murphy, and maybe out of that respect grew love, but he had never had much time to ponder it until now. He pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later, and Murphy leaned up against his shoulder as the flickers of the flames illuminated his face. He turned to face Monty and Jasper and found confused looks on their faces. _Shit._

“Please don’t say anything,” Bellamy pleaded. Monty gave him a quick nod and Jasper told him that they wouldn’t tell a soul, and Bellamy and Murphy walked back to their shared tent.

“Well, I didn’t expect that, but at least they found somebody to kiss,” Monty commented.

“Speaking of kissing, I realized you haven’t been near the dropship, even though you were the one that set up the mistletoe,” Jasper stated as more of an observation than an accusation, although Monty didn’t take it that way.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I was just curious,” Jasper said in defense. Monty sighed and looked into Jasper’s eyes, hoping he wouldn’t look away like he usually did. This time he didn’t, and Monty leaned forward to give Jasper a nervous kiss.

“I was sort of waiting to kiss you first,” Monty mumbled while shrugging his shoulders. He turned to go walk away, but Jasper caught his arm and pulled him back in for a kiss. Monty smiled and pulled Jasper closer to him, never wanting to let go of this moment.

“I was waiting to kiss you first,” Jasper said as they pulled apart. Monty stuttered out a “let’s go back to our tent,” too excited to think straight. Jasper nodded and held out his hand. Monty grabbed it with his own, and they walked back to their tent, knowing that they weren’t the only ones celebrating tonight.


End file.
